1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tea strainer for use in connection with straining the liquid from packaged tea bags. The tea strainer has particular utility in connection with providing one step steeping of tea as well as straining the liquid from tea bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tea strainers are desirable for straining the liquid from packaged tea bags. A person can use the tea strainer to strain tea as opposed to squeezing the teabag with his or her hands. This eliminates the mess of tea straining.
The use of tea tongs is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,588 to Joergensen discloses a tea tong. However, the Joergensen '588 patent does not have a measuring cup bottom, and has further drawbacks of not having a cover that can extend down into the bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 880,190 to Bultzingslowen discloses a tea strainer that strains tea. However, the Bultzingslowen patent does not have a cover that can extend down into the bowl, and additionally does not have a latch for ensuring the cover does not open on its own.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 453,972 to Gray discloses a spoon that can be used to strain tea. However, the Gray '972 patent does not have a cover that can extend down into the bowl, and does not have a latch to ensure the cover does not open on its own.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,521 to Chester discloses a measuring device which is used to measure coffee, tea, etc. However, the Chester '521 patent does not have a cover that can extend down into the bowl, and has the additional deficiency of not having a latch to ensure the cover does not open on its own.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tea strainer that allows providing one step steeping of tea as well as straining the liquid from tea bags. The present invention has a wedge-shaped cover that can extend downward into the bowl to strain the tea. The bowl that holds the tea bag has a measuring cup type bottom that is larger than the normal spoon so as to be able to hold more tea. The bowl also has a perforated mesh bottom which allows the herbs to be infused into the hot water. In addition, a retention latch is present to stop the cover from accidentally opening.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved tea strainer that can be used for providing one step steeping of tea as well as straining the liquid from tea bags. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the tea strainer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing one step steeping of tea as well as straining the liquid from tea bags.